Crossed Over to the Dark Side
by RavenclawKB
Summary: Harry is, clearly, on the dark side. As in not the good side. Slytherin. Voldemort. Malfoy. If you need a further explanation, you probably shouldn't read fanfiction. Thank you for 1900 views!
1. Letter to the Readers

Hello readers,

I would like to offer a sincere thank you to those who have remained subscribed to this story even though it has been five years (I cringe to think) since I last updated.

The good news is I have finally (sincerely) begun writing again. I have about thirty ideas simmering in my head, and about four that are bursting in my fingertips, hardly waiting to be written. Unfortunately, Crossed Over to the Dark Side is not among them, but it is on the list! I am, for the time being, more excited about other stories but I promise you that I will spend time developing this fic once again.

Because of the nature of this idea, I want to be able to devote more time to thinking the storyline through for this story, otherwise I fear I may have to condense my previous ideas and make it an extensive one-shot. I really would prefer the former though, so I'll give it some thought, start working on the chapters again, and hopefully have a post for you guys soon.

For the time being, I will leave the old chapters of my awkward writing beginnings up for any newcomers who may have an interest, but please be aware that before I post any new content I will revise the previously posted chapters so that they do not sound like the scribblings of a seventh-grader.

Thank you for your attention and patience,

Kat


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Harry!" came the shrill voice of his aunt, Petunia Dursley. "Harry, wake up!" Grumbling swear words, young Harry Potter rolled out of his bed and walked across the cold floorboards. "Buy a better heating system, this floor is freezing!" he yelled at his aunt and uncle. None of them ever got along.

Nobody was surprised when a letter came inviting Harry to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What had kept Harry angered ever since he came back with Hagrid from Diagon Alley, where he bought his school things, was that his aunt and uncle had never told him about his powers. He had known he was different from a young age because whenever he had gotten into a temper inanimate objects had a tendency to fall and break or burst into flames.

While he was in Diagon Alley, however, he had met a boy in the robe shop. The incompetent owner, Madame Malkin, had proven a help as it took her a long time to get his robes fitted he got a chance to talk to the pale boy who sat in the back of the shop. The boy shared the same opinion about the school gamekeeper as Harry, he was a big oaf. Luckily for Harry, after they left the shop they found the boy's father in an argument with Hagrid.

Turning away from him they once again engaged in conversation. "My name's Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy. And yours is . . . ." Malfoy said in a soft drawl whilst looking him over. "Potter, Harry Potter." replied Harry. "Well, well, well. Seems you don't realize the fame you possess Potter." This was what had ticked Harry off the most. He expected for his family to tell him at least that he was a wizard, let alone a famous one.

They were wondering off without realizing it when they heard a sharp voice penetrate their conversation. "Draco! Get back here at once!" Draco looked at his father, a mirror image of himself and yelled back "Coming father!" He stalked off with Harry close behind. Hagrid looked down and saw Harry there with him. "Harry come now, you don't want to mix with such people. They aren't very nice." he began in his gruff voice. "No." was all Harry had to say. Surprised Hagrid answered, "What!?"

Harry turned to face Mr. Malfoy. "Ah, young Mr. Potter, so glad to finally meet you." Harry couldn't help but notice the snake head made into the shape of the handle for the man's cane. It was without a doubt for show, such a man would never need use of a cane. He was always fascinated by snakes, them being such beautiful creatures in his opinion. Lucius Malfoy turned to face Hagrid. "Mr. Potter is quite welcome to shop with us and we would be glad to escort him back home Hagrid." He paused and when Hagrid opened his mouth he began to speak again, "We wouldn't want him hanging out with people of your type, Hagrid. It might be dangerous." This brought Hagrid to his limit. "As much as I want to obey Dumbledore's orders, Harry you go with him! If you would rather live with such grime so be it!" With that he stormed off.

"Mr. Malfoy, is it truly alright for me to stay with you today?" asked Harry, awestruck. "Truly, my boy. It would be marvelous for me to oversee my son and his new friend purchase their school things."

To Harry the rest of the day was astounding as he had shopped for stuff to use in class and listened to Malfoy talk about the school. He had even been purchased an owl by Mr. Malfoy as a birthday present. It was a wonderful eagle owl, matching the breed of Malfoy's own pet. With the riches he discovered had been left to him by his brainless goody good parents he also bought himself a rat.

Then he had been forced to go home due to the fact Mr. Malfoy was unable to take him to his own manor. How Harry longed for a life in such a wondrous place! Now he was stuck here again, with the idiot Dursleys. He had always hated everyone in his neighborhood especially old Ms. Figg with her cats. He had enjoyed it though when she "tripped" over one of her cats and he got to do whatever he wanted at her house while she was disabled. Malfoy showed him how incredibly arrogant all muggles were.

The only thing left to do is wait. He still talked to Malfoy, via his owl which he had decided to name Grim. With only a week to go Harry had to convince himself not to just leave before he got to Platform 9 ¾. Hogwarts would soon prove to be all the worthwhile.

A week had past since that miserable morning. Today was the day and he was going to leave on the Hogwarts Express for his new future. He was, of course, going to meet the Malfoys at Platform 9 ¾. It had come to be that he and Malfoy were now best friends and he was informed that Malfoy was usually flanked by the sons of his father's friends. They also went by their last names, their full names (the sons) being Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

He was soon dressed and ready and the Dursleys were ready to drive him. They weren't happy about wasting money on the two dollars of gas it would be to get him from Privet Drive to King's Cross Station. Eventually they decided it was a small price to pay to get rid of him for a full year. They did, however, promise him that should he come home on any of his breaks he wouldn't see the light of day for the whole time he was in their house.

Finally he was at King's Cross Station and he walked over between platforms nine and ten. He knew that to some stupid muggle he would look silly but why should he care? Malfoy had told him that you simply walk towards the barrier and you'll pass right through it. He strode up to the barrier and, without a backwards glance at the Dursleys, walked through it. Looking around he saw many wizard families, waving goodbye and younger children asking how long they would have to wait to go to Hogwarts. Harry paced around with his trunk until he spotted his friend with the two who were, undoubtedly, Crabbe and Goyle and all of their parents.

The first signal went off for all students to board the train. The four left and tried to find themselves a compartment. It didn't take long as everyone was so fascinated by Harry they were willing to move so he could take their seat, and they also feared Malfoy and his cronies due to their parents. Soon enough all of their fellow students had left and the four were alone to talk. Harry had very quickly discovered that Crabbe and Goyle weren't very talkative people though. Him and Malfoy began to talk for a very long time until a girl showed up, sliding open the compartment door.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." They all glared at her. She had a strict, get-to-the-point attitude and unusually large front teeth. Her hair was large and bushy and she was accompanied by a small, timid looking boy. Harry was about to reply with a "No, and don't come back here." Malfoy beat him to it. "No," he sneered, "and I believe muggles aren't allowed on the train." Her face flared up with anger and it was obvious that she was about to curse him. Malfoy reached for his wand and she thought better of it.

_Seems she would be one with perfect behavior,_ thought Harry to himself. With that, the girl stormed off, dragging the poor boy behind her. Harry turned and asked Malfoy the question he had now long since been dying to ask. "Malfoy, why am I so famous?" Malfoy turned and chuckled in a low menacing voice. "No one's told you the story yet, eh? You're missing out." The rest of the train ride was spent with Harry learning about his past and thinking more about the idiotic goody goodies that his parents were.

When they had arrived at the castle Harry was breathless. It was monstrous with all it's towers as it loomed darkly over a lake blackened with the night's darkness. He was mortified on finding they would have to row across the lake and was relieved when Malfoy yelled about what his father would do. To his dismay, Hagrid was to accompany them across and replied angrily, "Yer father had ter row 'cross this lake and so will you Malfoy." Malfoy kept his mouth shut and climbed into the boat and although they only fit three people, Harry and Malfoy were so lean that all four of them rowed across in the one little boat.

Once inside Harry was amazed at the immense beauty of the inside and the huge marble staircase that welcomed them. A rather strict looking witch came walking up to them and welcomed them to the school with a quick speech. Her name turned out to be Professor McGonagall and she wore her hair in an unusually tight bun at the base of her neck. Malfoy gave the same welcome he gave the girl on the train to a young boy with flaming red hair whose name turned out to be Ron Weasley. Harry turned to look at their conversation, suddenly interested at the possibility of it becoming a fight when the Professor showed up again. In her sharp voice she barked "Malfoy, Weasley and it bought her everyone's attention. You may now all follow me into the Great Hall. We are ready for you."

Malfoy pointed out to Harry all the flags to the houses and muttered under his breath "I might just die if I get put in Hufflepuff. I'd rather go home then stay in the school and be in that house, how 'bout you?" Harry merely nodded his head and watched. They sorted several people. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all lucky enough to get into Slytherin as they had wished. Finally he heard Professor McGonagall call him up, "Potter, Harry." He trotted up to the stool and sat down. The hat slid easily on his head and after a moment's waiting Harry heard it announce his future. "Slytherin."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life at Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Life at Hogwarts

Harry walked along, running the word through his head. It was truly a wondrous word, _Slytherin_. It was . . . it was . . . well there was no word that could entirely describe it. It was full of malice and hatred yet it was soft and delicate, gently it rolled off of the tip of your tongue. _Wow, _he thought to himself, _Malfoy's right. It's truly a feeling that fills you with pride to be a Slytherin and not stuck in Gryffindor._

He strode to the far end of the table, sitting at the empty seat Malfoy had made for him. Sliding into it, he suddenly realized how incredibly hungry he was. He didn't care who got into what house, he would figure out who they were later. Luckily for him, he had been near the end of the list and only had to look up and clap when someone was put into Slytherin. As soon as the sorting ended the man Malfoy had said to be Dumbledore stood up.

"I have many things that could be said at an opening feast but for now I simply say, _Tuck in._" The old man gave the class an odd sort of wink and gave Harry an odd look of disappointment. Somehow, someway Harry knew he had failed the man without ever meeting him.

"Real twit, according to my father." The sound of Draco Malfoy's voice jerked him back to Earth.

"Huh?" Harry muttered towards him.

"_Dumbledore, _Harry. What's wrong with you? He's a real muggle-lover. Not the type of person you want to mix with. To get somewhere in life you hang out with purebloods. As a matter of fact I think that you're the first ever half-blood to make it into Slytherin House. Wait to go." He smiled, it was obviously the most friendly smile he could muster but it was sort of crooked and twisted from the mouth not knowing how to shape it on the face. It was too used to a sneer.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with him, "I can't believe he was actually made into the Headmaster." Harry scanned the Professor's table to see all the staff he had not yet met. "Draco," he paused a second as one teacher had attracted his attention. "Who's that?" he questioned, nodding toward a teacher clothed entirely in black, his hair dropped down oily to his shoulders and his nose had a sort of hook to it.

Draco lifted his head and peered at the staff table. It took him a moment but then he realized who Harry had been talking about. "Oh, him. That's Professor Snape. He's Head of House. Best Professor here." He paused a moment, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I heard from my father that once, he was even a … a _Death Eater._"

Harry smirked into his plate. Just the thing Draco would find an important value in someone. When dinner ended, the Headmaster sent them to their beds. Harry stood beside Draco, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind them, clutching their stomachs. They just had to eat a whole turkey between the two of them. They all followed the Prefect down to the dungeons and climbed down a ladder into a large room. It was dark and mainly darkly green in color with silver sprinkled around on some banners and cushions. It was, all in all, a pretty cozy little common room.

Harry chose a bed next to the window, and sat for a few minutes. Quietly watching the grey clouds float up above. Due to the fact they were in the dungeons the windows were in the top of the room, you had to cock your head at an odd angle to see stuff outside. It didn't matter. At least they had windows; the girls didn't on their side of the dungeons. Harry lay in his bed and thought to himself, _What a perfect place here. This is going to be the best years of my life. Somewhere I'll belong, be understood and something exciting may happen for the first time in my life._ With thoughts of how Hogwarts would turn out to be and all the members of his new, makeshift family Harry fell quietly asleep.

The next morning he woke surprisingly early to feel so rested. He noticed Draco was already up and changing into his robes. Peering around the room he noticed Draco was the _only_ other person up. He shared a room with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and four other boys he didn't recognize in his year. Draco noticed he had roused and began to talk, just quietly enough not to wake the others. "Early riser, huh?"

"Yeah…" Harry muttered, wondering how it was possible Crabbe and Goyle actually looked like bigger goons sleeping than when they were clutching their stomachs. Two big idiots. It hadn't taken Harry long to realize he was the only one aloud to call Malfoy 'Draco.' Draco was on last name terms with everyone, only he and Harry were using first names. I guess Crabbe and Goyle would have been in and made a quadruplet of best friends, but they weren't really that intellectual. They probably couldn't spell their own first names.

They had considered waiting for Crabbe and Goyle (The clones may not know the way) but left deciding they would follow their stomachs to breakfast. They'd get there. The morning schedules were passed out and Harry was delighted to find that he had double potions first. Draco pointed out the bad side though; they were stuck with the Gryffindors the whole year. Just perfect.

Upon arrival Snape began to tell them what they could do if they paid attention. If they worked hard and excelled, he entranced them by promising "I can teach you how to brew glory, bottle fame and even put a stopper in death." He flashed a malicious smile and began questioning. He gave Slytherins the simplest of questions and awarded them points for every correct answer for the Gryffindors, however, he took points off for every wrong or 'unsatisfactory' answer. He took points off from Granger simply because she raised her hand too much. Harry could tell he would love this class.

Next morning, at breakfast, the owls all swooped in and dropped off all the letters. To Harry's surprise his own owl came and was helping Draco's lower a package to the table. It was clearly marked to him and Draco to share some of the package with Crabbe and Goyle. He quickly fed Eris, his eagle owl, some toast and watched her fly off. Not by chance, Draco's owl was named Aries. All of them had received an assortment of magical when they noticed something being dropped off at the Gryffindor table. Together they strode over, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

The little trio of the muggle-born, the redhead and the stupid forgetful Neville were crowded around a little ball. The buck-toothed Granger said "It's a remberall."

"Well, lookie here. Longbottom's gotten a remberall. He'll probably forget how to use it." Harry snickered along with Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle laughed even though they didn't get it.

"Oh! You think you're so special just because you're pure-blood Malfoy!" the girl seemed to want to scream yet merely let out an angry whisper so as not to attract a teacher.

"It's true, Granger. I would rather be a snobby pure-blood than a buck-toothed muggle anyway." Malfoy flashed his famous sneer.

This angered Ron and he jumped up. "Malfoy you think you're so smart and so daring, just leave us the bloody hell alone!"

He touched a nerve. "Oh, yeah Weasley? You think you have more daring than me? Meet me for a duel at midnight on Friday. Or are you going to shrink back into your cowardice instead?" They might have been too shy, maybe they would have shrunk back and refused. Breaking rules wasn't a Gryffindors thing. However, Draco flashed his trademark sneer again and pushed them over the limit.

"We accept, Draco. In the trophy room. Friday at midnight." Ron met the challenge and fell, hook, line and sinker. What Harry thought was, _What has Draco gotten us into now?_

Eris is the Greek goddess of discord. Aries is the Greek god of war. They are twins (note similar names.)


End file.
